


You knock me out, I fall apart.

by CalmSurrender



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Cute babies, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, babies kicking, weird telenovelas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSurrender/pseuds/CalmSurrender
Summary: A lot has been going on in Petra's life but there's only been one constant.Jane and her scheduled Thursday "dates" because they have to get along since they're family now. Today is a very weird one. Takes place somewhere between Magda's incarceration and before the twins are born, exploring the friendship that Jane and Petra could have built in the show, or maybe something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vallern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/gifts).



> The title comes from the song Dear Theodosia. I was listening to it and crying while I wrote this.  
> Not that it has anything to do with the fic, but it's a very cute song and I'm a crybaby.
> 
> This is my first Jetra fic, I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm not really a writer and english is not my first language. I'll give it a re read tomorrow and try to correct anything I catch.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: this fic is a gift for Vallern because she's been pestering about Jetra everyday so here you go binch. I hope you enjoy it tho :*

Petra wakes up with a smile on her face which is weird for her.

Today is going to be a long day filled with meetings to discuss The Marbella’s plans for this winter, since a lot of tourists come to the warm city of Miami escaping the snow from other states. But today is also a Thursday, which means hanging out with the new members of her family that she never expected.

Yes, family. It’s hard to think of family and not picture toxic people. But it is how it is now, and Petra couldn’t be happier about it, even if she doesn’t always show it.

So yeah, it took a lot of time, a lot of wrongdoings, things to make up for, and forgiveness, but she was finally in good terms with Jane, and starting to get along with the rest of Jane’s family as well.

It all started because of her, bless her heart. She wanted Petra and herself to be friends, or at least get along, for the sake of their children. Petra didn’t like the idea at first because of everything that had happened between them, and a big part of her still disliked Jane for ruining everything she tried to build, but another part was very lonely. Being pregnant, with no family left – her mother in jail and Rafael uninterested – she decided against her judgement that she will take the offer, and try for real this time.

Jane Villanueva was a mystery to Petra. She was the first person that had ever showed her kindness without expecting anything in return, which is why Petra was weary of her at first. She kept waiting and waiting to see what Jane’s ulterior motives were, but nothing happened.

If she has to think back to a time where she felt like her relationship with Jane changed, it would be that time in the stairs. She still berates herself for showing weakness like that, but Jane was so nice and comforted Petra even when she was such a bitch to her. Jane almost starts crying along with her even because she’s just nice like that and Petra chuckles remembering.

Now things are better. Milos is in jail who knows where. Ivan is dead. Magda is in jail too, and Petra admits she’s glad about it. Looking back, everything wrong in her life happened because of her mother, even if her advice did kind of help her get to where she is right now. It was a hard time, dealing with that in her own. Not to mention the pregnancy for idiotic reasons. She doesn’t really love Rafael anymore, she thought she did, but she realizes it’s not true. But what’s done it’s done, and it’s too late to regret her decision.

She’s not alone anymore at least, and she is happy this time around. She’s not ready to be a mother and if she’s honest with herself, she’s terrified. But having someone to support you for real, it changes things, and Petra doesn’t feel like she’s carrying such a heavy weight anymore – besides from the twins, obviously -.

Anyway, back to Jane and the Villanuevas, after Jane suggested they hang out more, Petra agreed. They had lunch together from time to time and they started meeting some afternoons as well. After two or three months of spending time with each other and life getting busy for both of them – Petra because of the hotel since Rafael is mostly useless, and Jane because she’s working on her thesis – they decided to make Thursday the official day for them to hang out. Most of the time they met on The Marbella, but sometimes Jane would invite Petra to her house. Today is one of those times.

Trying to form a friendship with Jane was tricky at first because she comes with a package. Mateo is an obvious part of it, but there’s also Alba and Xiomara. Petra had to win their trust again bit by bit, and being pregnant helped. You can’t be mean to a pregnant lady, at least that’s what she had heard Jane say to her mother and grandmother when they were talking one day. She rolled her eyes at that but smiled at Jane trying to make any excuses to force her family and Petra to get along. It did work, and things had smoothed out since then.

She felt her phone vibrate. Speaking of the devil, it was a text from Jane.

Jane  
8:27 am

_Hey Petra, we’re still on for tonight right? Telenovela Thursday at the Villanueva’s. A very big and important event you can’t miss it_

Petra rolled her eyes at that, a fond smile taking place on her face.

Me  
8:27 am

_Yes, still up for it. Wouldn’t miss it for the world because I love watching shows where I have no idea of what’s happening_

Jane  
8:29 am

_Hey, rude! I can explain it to you if you want to, but you never seem to do!_

Jane  
8:29 am

_I’m glad you’re coming btw, I miss you xoxo_

Petra blushes at that and feels her stomach flutter. She wonders if this is how it feels like to have a real friend. That’s probably what it is.

Me  
8:30 am

_You too_

She doesn’t know why that was so hard to type but she feels her heart beating faster, she thinks nothing of it though.

The truth is, most of the time she doesn’t know how to act around Jane. She’s such an affectionate and touchy-feely individual and Petra has always been awkward when it comes to showing appreciation for another person. The times she’s done it it’s because she was trying to seduce someone to get her way and that’s about it. But Jane, Jane is always hugging, touching her arm, rubbing her back, clearing her hair from her face, comforting her when she needs it – which is not often, mind you – squeezing her hand or holding it. So many little things that drive Petra crazy because she doesn’t know what to do. And because she craves them, more and more. Pathetic Petra, always craving affection because she never had it, not unless it came with a price or for an ulterior motive.

It’s embarrassing really, which is why she tries to keep her distance too, no matter how hard her feelings are screaming at her not to. Feelings are dumb and they get you nowhere. That’s what her mom always said.

But her she is, almost 6 months pregnant and with no control over her feelings. Damn you hormones.

She remembers when she underwent the ultrasound that told her she was having twins. Rafael wasn’t there with her and she was dreading going alone, but Jane was the one holding her hand and crying when they told Petra the news. She just stared at Jane not knowing what to do and not being able to process the information, but Jane just looked at her with a big teary smile and Petra no longer felt like the world was crumbling down. She smiles now, bringing a hand to her stomach. She’s by no means ready, but she doesn’t feel as bad about it as before.

And it’s all because of Jane. Petra groans internally. This woman is so infuriating and Petra cannot for the life of her understand her feelings.

Enough of that, it’s meeting time now. She shoves the stubborn smile that appears every time she thinks about Jane off her face and heads to her office.

* * *

 

The morning goes away quickly and Petra has made all the arrangements necessary for at least the next month and she is very happy with herself. She’s about to when she hears her phone beep. Another message from Jane. Petra doesn’t pay attention to the big smile on her face or the sensation in her stomach.

Jane  
1:23 pm

_Hey you, I’m at the Marbella rn. Are you free? Wanna grab some lunch with me?_

She smiles wider and nods to no one, feeling dumb. She’s quite hungry as well.

Me  
1:25 pm

_Sure Jane, I’m actually starving. Meet you at the lobby in 5 minutes?_

Jane  
1:25 pm

_Yes! I’ll be here. Hurry your butt up!_

Petra chuckles to herself and actually manages to get to the elevator on record time. Only because she’s hungry since she forgot to get breakfast.

Three minutes passed and she’s already in the lobby searching for Jane. Someone taps her shoulder and once she’s turned around she feels arms enveloping her. It happens quickly but she recognizes the smell and hugs Jane back, not wanting to let go for a bit.

“I guess I’m happy to see you too Jane.” Petra chuckles feeling Jane’s strong grip. There’s that feeling back in her stomach as well.

“Oh shut up Petra I haven’t seen you in days! Besides you’re hugging me as tight as I am so you can’t fool me.” Petra blushes at that and lets go of Jane, regretting it for a minute.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Jane.” Petra clears her throat trying to calm her heartbeat. “Besides you were the one that was so desperate for my company that demanded I have lunch with you right now.” She teases. It comes so naturally with Jane and Petra enjoys embarrassing her. It’s very cute when she gets flustered. Well, not cute. Amusing.

Jane blushes this time, and hits Petra in the arm. “Shut up you’re so annoying, let’s go and get some food in you before you kill someone.” Petra notices she didn’t deny her accusation and smiles fondly at Jane.

“Hey, I am pregnant with twins, I have the right to be murderous.”

Jane takes her hand and drags Petra to a table. Petra feels warm at the contact but blames it on the hormones.

They sit and Petra goes to order the ceviche from today’s menu but Jane slaps her hand away.

“You’re pregnant! No raw fish for you.”

The waitress looks at Petra scared, awaiting her reaction. Petra just chuckles and orders some lasagna instead, while Jane shakes her head.

“I’ll have the same, thank you.” The waitress makes her way to the kitchen with a dumbfounded look on her face. Petra rolls her eyes.

“Why does everyone assume I’d snap at them?” She asks Jane rolling her eyes again.

“For the risk of my wellbeing and leaving my son motherless, I won’t answer that question.” Jane sends her a teasing smile and Petra can’t help but chuckle while glaring at her.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny Jane. You should write comedy books.” Petra can’t hide her smile though and Jane chuckles. She puts her hand over Petra’s and stares intently at her.

“How have you been Petra? I’ve been worried about you. Do you think it’s okay for you to go to all those meetings and work so much? I mean Rafael is also part owner of this hotel and I don’t see him work as much as you do.”

An old part of Petra, the one that hates when people tell her what to do and not to, snaps. “It’s none of your business what I do or don’t, Jane. I know what I’m capable of.”

Jane takes her hand away and looks hurt. She doesn’t say anything.

Petra regrets it immediately. “I, I’m sorry Jane, I didn’t mean to snap like that. Old habits.” She brings her hands together and rubs her thumb, nervous. “I’ve been okay. Work keeps me focused and I rather be busy than have time to think about, well, things.” She doesn’t dare to look at Jane so she looks down.

Jane grabs Petra’s hand again and starts to rub it with her thumb. Petra feels warm and happy again, she looks up and Jane’s soulful eyes are starting at her. “It’s okay Petra, but you have to remember I’m not your enemy and I only want what’s best for you.”

Petra nods.

“I can’t imagine how hard it must be, and I don’t want to bring anything up. I just want to say I’m here for you and that you can count on me for anything, okay?” Jane smiles at her, it so warm and genuine that Petra chokes a bit.

“Thank you, Jane. I mean it.” She squeezes Jane’s hand on hers and gives her a small smile. Jane beams at that.

“Okay, enough of serious stuff! Let me tell you all about my ideas for my thesis and please I want your honest opinion. You have to promise!”

Petra chuckles. “Jane honestly when have I ever lied about my opinion to make someone feel better?”

Jane chuckles at that as well. “You’ve got a strong point there.”

After that the food arrives, Jane and Petra have a long talk, sharing ideas, trying to help each other with things. Jane talked about her professor and how she thought her book wasn’t “feminist” enough. Petra rolled her eyes and laughed at that. Jane also told her she was planning on writing it over and making it about Alba and her grandfather’s struggles when coming to live in America and green cards and all that. Petra told her that it sounded like a very interesting story and that she wants to read it as soon as she has something written. She genuinely meant it and Jane seemed very touched. Then they talked some more about Mateo and other things.

“So how are things with Michael and Rafael?” Petra asks but there’s a knot in her chest while thinking about Jane and one of them together.

“Well… I don’t know what to tell you. Honestly, I don’t really know if I feel the same way about them anymore. I’ll always love Rafael because he’s family now and also Mateo’s father,” Jane smiles, as she always does when she talks about her son, “but I don’t think the romantic feelings are there anymore. As for Michael, I don’t know. We have a date tomorrow.”

 Petra feels a lump in her throat after hearing that and tries to hide the feeling of disappointment and sadness she feels suddenly, surprising herself. Jane seems to note something is wrong and wants to ask but Petra interrupts her.

“Oh. That’s very nice. I hope you enjoy your date, then.” She goes to stand up.

“Petra, where are you going?”

“I’m terribly sorry but I forgot I actually have matters to attend to, Jane. Tell the waitress to put the food on Rafael’s tab.” With that, she’s gone, leaving a confused Jane behind.

Petra is really confused herself, especially with how sad and defeated she feels out of nowhere. Damn hormones.

Her phone beats.

Jane  
3:32 pm

_I don’t know if I said something wrong or what. I hope you’re okay_

Not even Petra herself knows what’s wrong and she doesn’t want to think about it either. She’s been avoiding thinking about things for a long time.

Jane  
3:36 pm

_We’re still on for tonight, right? :(_

Petra smiles at that. Jane is just so adorable sometimes. What.

Me  
3:37 pm

_Don’t worry Jane, nothing’s wrong. And yes, like I said before, I couldn’t miss a telenovela night with your family for the world :)_

Jane  
3:37 pm

_:DDDD_

Petra smiles fondly, the lump in her throat fading away, and puts her phone back in her purse.

* * *

 

The afternoon, much like the morning, goes away in a blur. Petra did have a lot of things to do so she doesn’t feel bad about lying to Jane, since it wasn’t technically a lie.

She looks at the time noticing its 6:25 pm. Whenever she meets Jane on Thursdays it’s always at 7 pm so she finishes collecting and filling all her paperwork, and makes her way out of the hotel.

She meets Michael when she’s getting out of the elevator and she can’t help but glare at him. She never hated the guy before, he was actually nice and kind of goofy, but now, she can’t stand him. Michael looks intimidated but attempts to talk to her anyway.

“Hey, Petra, hi. Have you seen Jane?” He ask her with a lopsided smile on his face. Petra wants to punch it off.

“Why would I know, I’m not the boss of her.” She glares at him one more time and with that, she’s gone.

She gets her car and drives to Jane’s house and sends a quick text to Jane letting her now she’s here.

Jane opens the door, smiling. “You know doors are meant to be knocked right? Ever heard of knock knock jokes?”

Petra shrugs and flashes Jane a smirk. The truth is that she doesn’t want to risk Alba or Xiomara opening the door. Her relationship with them is better but it still feels awkward.

Jane guides her to the leaving room where Alba and Xiomara are already sitting. Xiomara with Mateo in her arms.

“Hola Petra.” Alba offers her a tiny smile but continues fussing over Mateo.

“Petra.” Xiomara nods at her, not paying much attention.

“Hi.” Petra says, smiling while looking at Mateo playing with his grandmothers. She feels Jane’s stare and looks at her, blushing a bit.

“What?” She tries to avoid Jane’s eyes, embarrassed at being caught staring at Mateo.

“Nothing. You can hold him if you want to, right Ma?” Xiomara just nods.

“No it’s okay.” Petra has never really liked kids but Mateo looks so much like his mom that it’s hard not to grab him and pinch his cheeks. She blushes some more at that thought and berates herself. Keep your cool, Petra.

“Anyway, I’ll go for the popcorn, you can sit if you want to.”

“No, I’ll help you.” Petra would rather sit because she was tired but she didn’t want to sit right next to Xiomara. The woman was intimidating.

“I don’t see why not, thanks.”

Once in the kitchen, Petra starts helping Jane putting the popcorn in plates.

“Are you alright Petra? You ran rather abruptly after lunch today.”

“Oh yeah, sorry about that. You know how busy it gets sometimes.” She offers Jane an apologetic smile. She doesn’t seem to totally buy it but she lets it go thankfully.

“Yeah I get it, like I said before, you know I’m here for you.” Petra smiles at that and Jane squeezes her arm, and they make their way to the living room again.

“Apúrense que ya va a empezar.” Comes from Alba, getting them to hurry because the episode is about to start.

“We’re coming!”

Jane sits next to Xiomara and takes Mateo in her arms, Petra sits next to Jane.

A cheesy song in spanish starts playing while the rather tacky opening of a show appears on the TV. Petra decides to focus on other things instead, already thrown off by it.

She looks at Jane’s son and Mateo looks at her at the same time. He examines her curiously and extends his hand to her. Petra smiles and puts her index finger in it. Mateo giggles and squeezes Petra’s finger making Petra smile wider, amused at his little antics.

Jane forgets about the telenovela and just stares at Petra interacting with Mateo. Her heart starts beating faster and there’s a feeling of happiness inside that she hasn’t felt in a while. Oh no.

Petra senses again she’s being stared at and looks at Jane, her finger still inside Mateo’s hand. Jane looks back at the TV fast ignoring Petra’s questioning look.

Petra just shrugs and tries to pay attention to the TV. On it there’s a teenage boy attempting to kiss a girl in a wheelchair when suddenly a woman comes in the room, sees them and starts to scream.

She has no idea what the hell they’re saying but Petra has to hold her laughter in. It’s so ridiculous. She looks at Alba and Xiomara, they’re looking can’t keep their eyes off the TV it seems. She looks at Jane as well and she seems lost in thought. A thump sound grabs Petra attention. Now the girl in the wheelchair is lying in the floor, it seems like the woman pushed her. Xiomara and Alba gasp and Jane’s attention is directed to the TV now. She brings her hand to her mouth looking surprised.

Petra has to count to ten to avoid laughing and offending them and resumes looking at little Mateo. He babbles at her and she bumps his nose. He starts giggling. Petra smiles with him.

Mateo’s giggle brings Jane’s attention to them once more and there’s a warm feeling that overtakes her and she grabs Mateo’s hand with Petra’s finger inside of it.

Petra looks at Jane surprised and blushes. Jane is looking at her in a weird way and it’s making her uncomfortable, in a good manner though. Mateo decides he wants to free his hand so Jane lets go, but continues to hold Petra’s hand running her thumb over it.

Petra’s heart start beating faster and she avoids looking at Jane. Jane is avoiding Petra’s eyes to, resuming her attention to the telenovela. Her thumb still caressing Petra’s hand though, not wanting to let go.

Petra decides to do the same and bring her attention to the TV once more, it’s hard to focus with Jane holding her hand but it feels very nice. She’s feeling bold and decides to intertwine their fingers together, tasting the waters. Jane doesn’t seem to mind at all, in fact she sees a smile on her face with her peripheral vision. The stroking of her hand continues and Petra smiles too, blushing.

Another scream on the TV snaps her out of her trance and she sees the same guy that tried to kiss the girl lying on the floor. Apparently the screaming woman stabbed him with scissors? Flashbacks to her mom stabbing Ivan with her hook invade her head. Her life is worse than a telenovela sometimes.

No one in the room is paying attention to the guy bleeding in the floor while he screams for help, and a snort escapes Petra. Xiomara and Alba glare at her but Jane looks at her fondly and gives her an amused smile. Petra melts. Because it’s getting very hot inside. You know, Miami.

In a few minutes the episode is done and Petra is relieved because if she had to sit through more of that without being allowed to laugh then she’d have gone crazy.

“Pero que intenso que estuvo este capítulo Dios mío.”

“Yes mom it was very intense. That Soraya woman is out of her mind.”

“Yeah, poor Nandito, I hope nothing bad happens to him.”

Petra just nods along, not understanding the ability of some people to take this seriously.

Jane gives her a look that tells her she doesn’t buy her interest and Petra shrugs. Mateo starts fusing in Jane’s lap and she lets go of Petra’s hand. Petra immediately misses the contact.

“It looks like someone’s sleepy, aren’t you Mister Sweetface?” She pinches his cheeks and kisses his face. “Want mama to take you to bed my little baby?” Jane kisses him some more and Petra can help but stare and melt inside. She blames her hormones once more.

“Help me put him to bed?” She asks Petra. Petra just nods and follows Jane, excusing herself to Alba and Xiomara.

They go to Jane’s room and Jane places Mateo in his crib. “Can you watch him for a bit? I have to pee.”

“TMI, Jane.” Petra teases her. “But sure, go ahead.”

She’s left alone with Mateo and she freaks out for second, thinking this will be her soon. With two babies. Two.

She tries not to think about it and focuses on Mateo once more. He’s cute. He has grown up a lot. She remembers seeing pictures of him as a newborn baby. Ugly, but only because all newborn babies look like aliens. She can see the resemblance to both of her parents though. Jane’s soulful eyes, Rafael’s smile. He’s just adorable.

Mateo looks at Petra, his eyes, Jane’s, observing sleepily. He extends his hand to her again like he did in the living room and Petra puts her finger on it again. Mateo smiles and closes his eyes.

The sound of a camera going off surprises Petra and she looks back, catching Jane with her phone on her hand and a big smile on her face.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. You guys just looked too cute.” Petra blushes at that and Jane does to, shyly looking at the floor.

“Can I see?”

“Sure, here.” She hands Petra her phone and Petra looks at the picture Jane took. There she is, her finger inside Mateo’s tiny hand, his eyes half closed but trying to keep their focus on Petra. And she’s smiling, a wide all teeth smile and there’s certain glow on her. Everything suddenly overwhelms her and her eyes fill with tears.

Jane looks at her, a worried look plastered on her face that makes Petra feel worse. She starts crying for real this time, cringing internally because she’s ashamed.

“Oh no Petra what’s wrong?” Jane hugs her very tight and then wipes Petra’s tears from her face.

Petra is still a sobbing mess but takes comfort in Jane’s proximity. “Sorry, it’s the hormones.”

Jane shakes her head and hugs her again. “Don’t be silly Petra, you don’t have to apologize for crying. I was more of a crying mess than you are right now when I was pregnant. Oh my god, it was hilarious actually.” She strokes Petra’s hair now. “Are you sure that’s all it is?”

Petra shakes her head, her emotions getting the best of her. “I don’t know if I can do this Jane. I don’t know how to be a mother. You saw my mother. I don’t want to be like that to the twins. What if I can’t be what they need me to be? What if I screw them up like my mom screw me up?”

“Oh honey.” Jane is tearing up now as well which makes Petra cry harder. “You’re not like your mother okay? The sole fact that you’re worried about it tells me you are not.” She wipes Petra’s tears once more and hugs her again, not letting go.

“You may have done some questionable things in your past that I don’t condone, but you’ve changed Petra. You’re not the same bitchy jerk you were before and maybe that was never you. Your mother sucks, I’m sorry, but you know it’s true.” Petra chuckles at that and nods her head.

Jane grabs Petra’s face and looks her in the eyes. “You’re not your mother, you’ll never be, and your babies will be happy because they’ll have an awesome mom. It may take some trial and error, and we all make them, but you’ll get there, I swear. Besides, Rafael will be there. You won’t be alone okay? Never. I will be there too. I promise Petra, I…”

Petra can’t take it anymore and without thinking she presses her lips to Jane’s. Jane doesn’t respond for what feels like forever, and Petra starts to draw back. Jane’s hand is suddenly pulling her closer and she starts kissing her back. It’s awkward, and messy, and salty because of their tears. They come up for air, both of them breathless. A million thoughts running through their heads.

Petra can’t believe what just happened. She didn’t like to dwell on things so she never stopped to think about what her feelings for Jane meant. But now, everything starts to make sense, especially this afternoon and Petra’s sudden dislike towards Michael.

Ugh Michael.

Jane for her part is a confused mess. She sees her confusion reflected on Petra’s eyes and part of her feels bad about putting this on Petra’s plate after all that’s happened, even if it wasn’t her who initiated the kiss. But she responded. Why did she? The thought of having… whatever this is with Petra never crossed her mind before, but this afternoon her feelings have been all over the place. Jane likes to think that she’s a person who’s very much in touch with her feelings so she feels totally lost right now. But the kiss thought…. It wasn’t the best kiss she’s had, not even the top five if she’s honest with herself. The feelings hiding behind that kiss though. Wow.

“I… I’m sorry Jane, I was just feeling emotional and you were right here and I don’t know.” Petra tries to convince Jane as much as herself.

“I understand Petra.” Jane looks disappointed. “Are you sure that was all it was though?” Jane’s looking at her and she can’t decipher what’s hiding behind her eyes like she normally could. Usually Jane wears her feelings on her sleeves.

Petra scoffs. “Of course it was, what, do you think that I have feelings for you? Please Jane, this is real life, not one of your romantic novels.” She looks away, avoiding Jane’s stare. She can see a glimpse of hurt on her face for a minute and she feels guilty about it.

“Like I would be interested in you anyway. You’re not even that good looking.”

Petra glares at Jane now and Jane sends her a defying look.

“Like you have so much to offer. What is it huh? Your soulful eyes? Your cute laugh, your curvy body that you can get lost in? Your wit and intelligence? Nothing like that could ever affect me so please.” Petra scoffs again not even realizing what she’s saying anymore.

Jane blushes deeply. “Yeah well like I could fall for your perfect body, your perfect hair, your beautiful blue eyes and enchanting smile or the way you frown when things are not going your way.”

Petra’s taken aback by everything Jane’s saying and is just now realizing what she said. Her face is hot and she’s sure she’s as red as a tomato. Fuck.

They’re left staring at each other without saying anything. The air is charged with an electricity none of them have ever felt before. Then, they’re kissing again, forcibly this time.

Jane’s tongue runs over Petra’s bottom lip and Petra groans, opening her mouth for Jane. Their kisses eventually lose the intensity and they’re just left kissing slowly this time. Jane’s hand is on Petra’s neck and she starts to pull the little hairs there which makes Petra moan. Petra puts a hand on Jane’s back bringing her close to her. It’s at this time when things are getting more heated that Petra and Jane both feel a kick in Petra’s stomach. This is the very first time that one of the babies had ever kicked.

Petra, her emotions on high alert, starts tearing up. Jane squeals.

“Oh my god did that really happen?” Petra nods and Jane puts her hand in her stomach trying to feel it again. Nothing happens and Jane brings her face to Petra’s belly. “Hey babies, are you there?”

They feel a kick again and both of them laugh, feeling really happy, more than they’ve felt in a long time.

Jane wipes the last of Petra’s tears from her face, gives her a peck on the lips and then hugs her. Or more like squeezes her. Petra doesn’t mind at all, but the babies seem to since they feel a kick again.

Jane laughs and brings her hand down to Petra stomach once more, stroking it.

Petra looks at Jane and can’t take her eyes off her. Jane senses this and gives Petra a bashful smile.

Xiomara chooses this moment to come and check on Jane and Mateo. She gives them a weird look.

“Mom! The twins just kicked! Isn’t it amazing?” Jane keeps rubbing Petra’s stomach and Xiomara gets closer to them, an excited look on her face.

“May I?” She asks Petra. Petra just nods, still replaying the recent events on her mind.

“Oh my god they did it! Mama come and see!!”

“Pero ¿por qué tanto alboroto? ¡Ya voy!” comes from far away and it’s Alba asking what all the fuss is about and that she’s coming now.

“The twins kicked!” Jane and Xiomara inform Alba at the same time.

“Ay pero qué maravilloso. ¿Puedo, Petra?” Petra nods again, not paying much attention to the weird invasion to her belly.

She’s trying to get used to the sensation of the babies kicking her. It feels weird and she gets the urge to pee.

“Excuse me but I think they’re kicking my bladder now.” She runs to the bathroom and barely manages to close the door and sit down.

After she’s done, she stares at herself in the mirror. She’s a mess, her eyes are puffy from the crying and her lips are swollen from the kissing. She blushes again. Jane is making her feel like an awkward teenager again dammit.

She can’t believe any of this happened tonight but she begins to feel hope for the first time in a long time which is scary. She returns to Jane’s room and she’s alone now, staring at Mateo’s sleeping face with a blissful smile on her face. The mere thought of herself being the cause of Jane’s smile makes her feel like everything is going to be alright, and hoping doesn’t seem so bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I leave it sort of open ended just in case I want to add some more later.
> 
> I love these two idiots.


End file.
